


Luisa, I Love You Too

by rosemarycreampuff



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Let's be honest, True Love, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, allusions to luisa's alcohol addiction, ending of luisa's rose addiction, luisa deserves a happy ending, luisa gets a second true love, luisa's happily ever after, luisanna endgame, michael and susanna brotp, mid season 3 finale fix-it, no more masks, rose still dies in this one, susanna is not rose, susanna was never rose, that season 3 reveal was because they backed themselves into a corner, the beginning of her happily ever after, tw; blood, tw; bullets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarycreampuff/pseuds/rosemarycreampuff
Summary: A sort of season 3 finale fix-it, where instead of Susanna turning out to be Rose, they are two different people, and when Rose died, Susanna became Luisa's true love.





	Luisa, I Love You Too

Even when she’d lost everyone and nobody trusted her, she had Rose, and to see her in the hallway— lying on the floor, strangled by her brother’s mother’s blue silk ties, her heart skipped a beat (or five) before she let out a scream, her quivering lips unable to hold it in any longer. Every excruciating painful second passed as she tried to stay calm, the sight of her dead ex-lover between her fingers covering her eyes leaving hanging sobs in the air, as her legs gave in and she fell onto the floor, her tears staining her last good shirt that didn’t reek of tequila and vodka.

“Hey, hey, Luisa, look at me.” A familiar voice interrupted her unfiltered haze, two warm hands resting upon her tense shoulders, and she looked up into the soft, worried brown eyes of Susanna Barnett. In that moment, she remembered that even though Rose was gone, she had someone else now, someone who trusted her unconditionally and never asked her to part away from her family, no matter how many times they knew she had to earn their love back. And so, there she collapsed into the arms of the woman she knew her heart belonged with. And softly, she said words that nobody ever said to her that she only ever gave to one other woman— Rose.

“I’m sorry,” An untimely voice crack, as she let her head fall onto Susanna’s shoulder, the little nook seemingly made for her by the taller woman’s neck, as her tears continued to fall. Then, she spoke again, voice shaky but firm.

“I love you!” She exclaimed, far louder than her original intent— but still, the millisecond pause between the next words from Susanna’s mouth, told her everything she needed to know. She continued to sob, the tears trickling down her cheeks as tears were shed for the woman who killed her father among others, kidnapped her nephew, and was the only person she could trust for more years than she’d ever intended. But her love, her true love was here, someone whose love wasn’t an addiction, but an honour, something she cherished but would never become dependant.

And yet, there was no answer. Just another arm wrapped around her, the same boxy grey jacket she’d imagined so many times. Granted, it was normally on the floor while they were elsewhere, but this was all she wanted in the moment, just an arm around her, knowing that someone was willing to make the first move for their love, knowing that she didn’t have to earn the love, that she did deserve something, that she was worth more than a cent— and it all made her tears worth shedding.

And then, it came. “Luisa, I love you too.” At first, it was just a soft whisper, and she barely registered it, until one of Susanna’s hands were in her hair and she felt her sobs coming to a halt, sniffing loudly. Susanna smelled like home, like the sweetness of alcohol without the numbing or the pain, like the smell of small expensive desserts and lavender with a hint of lemon.

But, she cringed, she waited for that “but” that always happened, after giving her seconds of false hope before crushing her heart, and she pulled away, looking up into the honey swirled eyes, hoping for some semblance of truth, that the sentence was finished, that all she said was all— and she saw it. Her heart leaped for joy, and she wrapped her hands with the soft blonde locks, pulling those soft lips closer to her once again, and this time— there was no fight, no pulling away (as if there ever was), and she pulled Susanna in for a hug, before she realized that the reason Susanna pulled her into her left side was because she was bleeding, the bullet hole in the top of her chest, near her shoulder was large.

She pulled her girlfriend up to her feet instantly, pulling her all the way to the closest room, being as gentle as she possibly could— she ripped off part of her shirt, pushing as much pressure as she could to stop the bleeding, even as Susanna slumped into her arms, unconscious.

She planted a small kiss on Susanna’s cheek until she carefully placed her down on one of the beds in the ER waiting room.

“It’s all going to be alright, okay?”

***

When Susanna Barnett was 38, she was assigned to investigate one Michael Cordero— but as she worked on the Sin Rostro case along him, she realized how good of a cop he was, and how much this case meant to everyone, especially the woman she was developing feelings for. And it still happened so fast, from the highkey flirting to the promise to take her out after rehab— and

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Her eyes flickered open to greet the worried eyes of one Luisa Alver, and she can’t help but smile, feeling her heart glow at the sight of her soon-to-be official girlfriend. As the warm arms wrapped around her as far as they could go, she wished she could hug her back, but her left arm felt paralyzed, her right arm was currently being squished in the hug.

She blinked a couple more times, hoping it wasn’t a fever dream or some sort of hallucination— or maybe her drug-addled brain was coming up with a way for her to cope with what was really going on, but all worrying did was make her breathing more shallow, well that, and her eyes were scanning the room, a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding let out when she saw it was really Luisa hugging her and Cordero was standing outside.

“Luisa?” She asked softly, her accent practically transparent in her quiet, cracking voice. For once, she was the one talking with the half-cracking voice, the one whose fears were prominent in the way they spoke— and it was strange, in her opinion anyways.

Luisa’s head, which had been resting on her chest, immediately shifted upwards, the caring, warm brown eyes with unshed tears hiding within them looked into hers, relieved as a beautiful smile surfaced on the face of the woman in front of her. She’d never loved anyone who loved her like this, whose smile and face brightened up because she was alright.

“Susanna! You’re alright!” Luisa’s soft, puppy-like enthusiasm bleeding heavily into the exclamation that was one of the many things Susanna loved about her girlfriend— the other being the fact that she was willing to do anything if only she said the word.

“Of course I’m alright. I promised I’d take you out, remember?” The little smirk-like smile that Luisa had on her face was everything to Susanna in the moment, and even as her right arm throbbed, she leaned forwards and their lips met, barely grazing. Yet the sparks zapped at them, nothing but smiles on their faces.

It was then that Luisa knew she’d found her world, she’d found her happily ever after. With someone that trusted her and didn’t need her to prove otherwise, that she was happy, even without her family’s trust, because she could earn that— this was a second chance she had been given by whatever higher power there was, this was her second true love, someone who would stay by her side no matter what wedges were driven between them.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this!! i already wrote one where luisa ends up with an oc, here's one where she ends up with susanna because that was a cute-ass ship. post season 3's second last episode where rose dies, and obviously due to the crappy way season 3 finale made susanna not exist,, this is a rewrite of all of it. it's a short one shot, but i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
